


Sometimes Love Wins Out.

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day at Downton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Love Wins Out.

Valentine's Day. It seemed like such a simple idea but it had brought nothing but chaos to Downton Abbey. Cora, being her usual lively and social self, had insisted on having many in her family come down for the week leading up to it. Isobel, who had tried so hard to refuse, had been drawn into it all. She and Violet however seemed to constantly rub up against each other and, eventually, had begun to learn how to trust and even like each other. Cora had been the one to see through them. Yes, they argued but, as two women alone at Valentines, they needed each other. Both Mary and Edith had joined the others, now all they had was one another. Mary, Edith, Isobel and Violet however, were smart enough to know that both Cora and Rosamund had people they wanted, but had yet to be open with. 

Robert had walked away and left the girls with Cora. It was clear that Cora was lonely and yet, it was only when Cora called her staff in, those who she thought were worthy of being shown off, that it was clear why she was alright with being left behind, being left alone, even on Valentine's Day. It was the same look that had been shared by Rosamund and the woman she had taken in. Cora had watched quietly as Rosamund moved to call her own maid in. This was not something that was usually done but, since much of the staff had gone with Robert, the few who were left behind had been left to serve alone and had worked hard. As a reward Cora had chosen, at the last moment, to allow the staff to join them. As it was, she had called Rosamund down to the party early and explained what she had planned. 

Now Rosamund was sat with Vera at her side, Cora had her own maid, Sarah, at her side and the rest of the table were beginning to understand. Once the rest of the table had left, Cora and Sarah had made their way up to her bedroom. It was clear, no matter how cautiously Cora had answered, that she did feel the things that Isobel and Violet had pointed out to her. The same had been true of Rosamund and, in her own way, Rosamund was working on explaining it to Vera. They had found it simple enough, neither had tried as hard as Cora or Sarah to explain away their feelings. Sarah, for her part, was still working on not feeling guilty about what she had done to hurt Cora. Cora, for her part, was timid.   
She had not been the one to chase Robert and now she was unaware how to tell Sarah the truth. 

Sarah, now, was quiet and was working as she always did. The only difference was this time her usually sure and nimble fingers seemed to slip and, in some cases, tremble. Sarah had smiled softly, however, as she worked, yes, she was still unsure of herself, but she was happy. She knew that Cora was, finally, admitting the truth, the same truth she ached to tell. When Cora had looked hopefully up at her, turning from the glass to do so, Sarah had said nothing, moving only to tuck hair out of Cora's eyes, allowing her lips to brush against Cora's, her smile soft as she pulled back, moving away only long enough to turn Cora back to face the glass, finish fixing Cora's hair in it's usual plait and tying it off at the end. She could see the confusion in Cora's eyes and stayed silent, moving to kiss her again, then speaking softly. 

"Wait."

She had moved away, heading back to her own rooms, gathering only what she would need and changing from her day wear into her night wear. She had returned to Cora's room quickly, taking her time to step her way around where Elsie Hughes usually waited and seeking her way back to the woman she loved.


End file.
